pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy⭐Hope Time!-10/30/2016
Follow Haru and Suisei as they try to annoy everyone on the unit xD Haru/Suisei:HIIII~taiyo! Haru:Your Shining Sun,Haru~taiyo! Suisei:Your Fast Comet,Suisei! Suisei/Haru:And We are 2 members apart of Final✰Galaxy✰Hope! Haru:Today we are here to go behind the scenes with each member of Final✰Galaxy✰Hope~taiyo! Suisei:We get to know what they do during their off-Time! Suisei/Haru:Lets igo~taiyo! ---- Haru:We will be going to Kokoro's Room first~taiyo! Suisei:BANZAIII Suisei breaks the door open,only to see Kokoro AND Ryusei their talking... Suisei:Ryuchii,what are you doing here? Ryusei:We are playing a game Shiratori~ Kokoro:Minna,want to join us? Haru:Haru is great Shiratori~taiyo! Suisei:I'm bad at this,but its nice to give it a try! Kokoro:We'll simply do three rounds,ok? Everyone else agrees, Ryusei:Moon,Tsuki(つき) Kokoro:Sparkle,Kira(きら) Haru:Live,Raibu(らいぶ) Suisei:Rude,Bushi(ぶし) Ryusei:Salt,Shio(しお) Kokoro:Geek,Otaku(おたく) Haru:Clock,Korroku(くろく) Suisei:Etto...Wolfberry,Kuko(くこ)? Ryusei:Heart,Kokoro(ここお) Kokoro:Hmm,I can't really think of one... Ryusei:Round 1 over,Kokoro is the first to lose.Haru,could you please start the next round? Haru:Sure~taiyo!Water,Umi(うみ) Suisei:Future,Mirai(みらい) Ryusei:Fountain,Izumi(いずみ) Haru:Beautiful Moon,Mizuki(みずき) Suisei:Sparkling,Kirari(きらり) Ryusei:Etto...Guess you guys proce9de onto the final round^^ Suisei:Comet,Suisei(すいせい)! Haru:Go,Igo(いご) Suisei:Sorry,Gomen(ごめ) Haru:Mesa,(めさ) Suisei:Cherry Blossom,Sakura(さきら) Haru:Noodles,Ramen(らめ)! Suisei:Uh oh....NoNoNoNoNOOOOOOOOOOOO Haru:Yay!Haru wins!What do I win~taiyo? Ryusei:You win a Congratulations^^ Haru:Wait,What~taiyo O_O Kokoro:Omedato Haru-Chan~ Haru: =_= Suisei:Hehehe...Haru lets go to our next Victim! ---- Haru:Next we are going to go to the Zorra's room~taiyo! Suisei:*Breaks down the door*BANZAIIIIIII!!!!! Zorra hits the two of them woth books,causing them to fall Zorra:WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT? Suisei:We're trying to add some mood to the segment! Haru:Aw man,Haru has to go see the doctor again~taiyo.....*coughs*So what are you doing~taiyo? Zorra:Reading... Suisei:NANI?The Tsubaka is reading? Zorra:Shut up you brat! Haru:What is Zorra's book about~taiyo? Zora:It's a book about a girl and a guy who are just close friends,but everyone thinks they're dating.They soon fall in love each other but soon trouble happens!EKKKK!THE BOOK IS JUST TOO AMAZING! Haru:It sorta reminds Haru of Hotsuki... Suisei:Suisei never knew Zorra liked shipping! Zorra:What,No?This book isn't just something you could relate to a ship! Haru:Lets read it to judge it~taiyo! Suisei and Haru started from the first volume to the sixth volume,it took a total 3 hours to finish it.But still at the end.... Haru:Yup,still reminds Haru of Hotsuki~taiyo... Zora:Grr...GET OUT*throws books at Haru and Suisei to make them leave* Haru:*Barely makes it out alive*P-Please help me~taiyo... Suisei:*Drags Haru*Okay we're going to Yami-san's room next! Haru:For the great or good,can we not?Yami will kill us if we get near there! Suisei:Well..IT'S WORTH A SHOT Haru:DON'T DO IT~TAIYO! Suisei:BANZAIIII!!! Suisei broke down the door,only to see the room is dark,lit with a few red & purple lights,and Yami sitting there writing in her book... Haru:You aren't gonna hurt us right~taiyo? Yami:I don't plan too Suisei:Phew....Whatcha writing about anyway? Yami:SHININGU!Shipings,sunshine, rainbows and Fluffy HibiHaru~desu! Suisei:REALLY? Yami:No you Idiot,I'm writing prophecies about the future... Suisei:T^T Haru:What's the future say about Haru~taiyo? Yami:Choose a card*Gets 3 Cards out* Haru:THE MIDDLE ONE~TAIYO! Yami:Your future lies a neutral one,you become an Enternal Idol and make it a solo carrer.You only choose this path because someone left you behind for another one.... Haru:Dark..... Yami:Though,I can't promise you that prophecy will happen... Suisei:How about mines! Yami is then missing,and nowhere to be found... Suisie:Onto the next person! ---- Haru:Mitsukin~taiyo!!! Suisei breaks the door down only to see Mitsuki asleep on the table covered with a purple blanket... Haru:We shouldn't wake her up~taiyo Suisei:This scene is lacking Hotaru.. Haru and Suisei than decide to leave the room... Haru:*sighs*Onto our last one~taiyo Suisei:Also are long awaited one,HIPINKI!! Haru:Who......OHHHHHHH Hotaru~taiyo Suisei and Haru arrive at Hotaru's Door.... Suisei:BANZAIIII*Breaks down the door* The room was empty....but that isn't gonna let Suisei down... Suisei:Lets search his room! Haru:Wait,What? Suisei went around and searched his room,from drawer to drawer. Suisei:FOUND SOMETHING!!! Haru:Nani,Nani? Suisei:Its a present! Haru:Who is it for? Suisei:fhhdjdkoekwnsksoItsforMitsuki Haru:What is it? Suisei opens the box,but fails to do so... Suisei:It won't open... Haru:You can break down doors,but you can't open a small box? Suisei Uses a random scissor in the room and Opens it,and a note falls out.. Suisei:Erre?What's this? Haru:Let Haru read it! Suisei:Okay here ya go! Haru:*Tries a Hotaru accent*As you see this small gift is from me to y- Suisei:Nice Hotaru accent Haru-chan! Haru:Thanks,Haru has been working on both Hotaru and Hibiki's voices~taiyo! Suisei:Stop diddle-daddling Haru! Haru:Oh yeah...As you see this small present is from me to you.Before opening the box,please do not show this to the following people;Hanako,(ESPECIALLY),Nijiru(Especially),Suisei,and Ha- Hotaru:What are you doing here? Suisei/Haru:Eh? Hotaru:I said,What are you do-*sees the box and note Suisei's holding* Suisei:Its n-not what you think!I'm just here to find something,right Haru? Haru magically disappears away from the scene xD Hotaru:SUISEI!!!!!*drags Suisei away* Suisei:NOO- Mitsuki:*opens the door*Hotaru,I'm here to return y-......Etto,I'm I disturbing something? Hotaru:*Drops Suisei*No... Suisei:Owww....T^T Mitsuki:*Voices heard in the background*Thanks for letting me lend your blanket~ Suisei:Why did it have to be me.... Hotaru:No problem... Suisei:This times lesson is,don't screw with Hipinki-chan.... Hotaru:I HEARD THAT SUISEI! Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Galaxy⭐Hope Time!